Hold On Tight
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: Sequel to "Be My Big Bro." Adoption day is what Yugi fears the most since he doesn't want to be adopted. Yami doesn't know why, though, but he still allows Yugi to hide from everyone. When the day comes, will Yami let Yugi be taken away? ONE-SHOT!


(A/N: Yay, I got the sequel! n.n I hope you guys will like it, it's kind of fluffy towards the end, and I really enjoyed writing it! Nya!~ Enjoy! :D

BRW, I don't own any of the characters, I own only the plotline. n.n)

* * *

**Hold On Tight**

"Oh, Yugi, where are you?"

"Find me if you can, big bro!"

"I will, don't worry! And when I do so, I'm gonna tickle you so hard that you'll beg for mercy!"

"Try it!"

It had already been a bit more than three years since Yami had started working at the orphanage. He and Yugi had grown so close that one could say they were actually real brothers. Ryou and the Shepherd were impressed with both of them because of the progress they had made during the past time, not to also mention that they were very proud.

Yugi's favorite game was hide-and-seek, and he and Yami could spend hours playing it.

"Now, where could Yugi be?" asked the 18-years-old teenager loud enough for even Yugi to hear, who giggled playfully from his hideout at one of the corners of the building. Yami already knew where he was hiding, and the almost 9-years-old child might also know it, too.

When Yami turned around the corner, though…

"SURPRISE!" yelled Yugi, jumping onto Yami and eventually forcing him to fall down to the floor.

"You little…!" Before Yami could even talk, the little one began to tickle-attack him, making him let out an enormous laughter. "Hahaha! S- Stop it, Yugi! Hahahaha!"

"You surrender?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

"Y- Yeah, yeah, I do! I surrender, hahaha! Stop it already!" Grinning, the child stopped his attack and nearly smirked.

"I told you to try to find me!" he said victoriously.

"All right, I beg you to forgive me," said Yami, patting Yugi's head, still laughing slightly.

"Of course I forgive you, big bro!" replied Yugi, hugging his older look-a-like.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The small moment of happiness and joy was interrupted by a horrendous bell that rang throughout the orphanage.

"Uh-oh," called the little one, getting up from Yami.

"It's time already," added Ryou as he stopped next to Yami. "They're about to get here." Yami turned to Yugi, but suddenly, the child was nowhere to be seen.

_Not again,_ he thought with a worried look on his face.

-

"Yugi, are you here?" The 18-years-old had gone inside of the building and to his little bro's room.

Yugi didn't like this sort of days… that sort of days was what his nightmares were made of.

Adoption day.

On this day, Yugi would usually run to some place where no one could find him so no couple or person could adopt him.

He didn't want to be adopted—he wanted to stay at the orphanage.

And Yami knew that.

Even though, he couldn't help to wonder why would Yugi want to stay instead of being adopted, instead of being taken care of in a family that would surely love him as much as Yami did.

"Yugi, where are you?" he repeated, louder.

"W- Who's there?" asked a soft voice from under the bed in one of the other children's rooms.

"Yugi, it's me, Yami, your big bro," h answered kindly, a smile upon his face as he entered the room.

A small head popped from beneath the mattress, right at Yami's feet.

"I'm here," said Yugi as he looked up, answering Yami's question.

"What in the world are you doing there?" asked his big bro, sitting down next to his head.

"Hiding," answered the child, his body completely going out.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Them" was Yugi's answer. Yami knew perfectly that he meant the couples and the people that came to adopt a child, or maybe two; there hadn't been a need for him to ask in the first place.

"Yugi, why don't you want to be adopted?" The little one sat up next to Yami.

"I just don't want to," he said lowly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to, all right?! Stop bothering me!" The older one let out a gasp as Yugi unexpectedly began to sob, covering his eyes with his hands. "I just want to stay here… I don't wanna leave…" Yami frowned and pulled Yugi into his arms, embracing me protectively. "I don't want to, Yami…" mumbled the child, burying his face into Yami's chest.

"Shh, it's okay, Yugi," said his big bro, talking as softly as he could to at least try to soothe the poor kid.

They stayed like that for who knows how long and nobody ever noticed them.

-

"Yami!" called Ryou the next day, catching up to the other teenager as he walked through a hallway.

"Ryou, what is it?" asked the other one.

"Hey, I was wondering, have you seen Yugi around?" Yami stopped on his tracks almost immediately.

"No, I haven't today, why?"

"Because I can't find him since yesterday, and today is adoption day…"

Yami's heart sunk.

"Adoption day? Today, too?!"

"Is there any problem?" asked Ryou confused.

"Ryou, there have never been _two_ adoption days in the same week, and less two consecutive days!" replied Yami angrily.

"What's so bad about it? A couple said that they'd come tomorrow because they hadn't found what they had been looking for!" Fury pumped through Yami's veins rather than blood. "They said that they expected us to be receiving more children so they had the chance to choose one."

If Yugi was nowhere to be seen, and today was adoption day…

-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"YUGI!" Yami's voice nearly roared throughout the building as loud as the bell had. "Yugi, where are you?!" he yelled, tears forming at his eyes.

Now he understood why Yugi didn't want to be adopted.

Because he wanted to stay with his big bro… with Yami.

And Yami wanted him to stay with him.

He opened the door of the basement, wondering if his little brother could be there. He didn't see anyone, not even a glimpse. Decided, he walked down a few steps.

_Please, please, where are you?!_

"Yami, is that you?" The teenager turned back, smiling widely as a small look-a-like of him stood on the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Yugi, here you are!" But his smile faded as Ryou grabbed Yugi's little arm and started pulling him towards the entrance.

"Ryou, wait!" called Yami.

Before he could even react, the door of the basement had been closed—locked.

And he had been locked inside.

"Ryou, Ryou!" he screamed, punching the door as loud as he could. "RYOU, DON'T TAKE HIM!" he cried, tears sliding down his cheeks. "PLEASE, DON'T TAKE HIM, RYOU, WAIT!!" The salty drops on his eyes blurred his vision as he, defeated, slid down onto his knees, his fists still in the door.

Yugi had been taken away from him… his little bro…

"Don't take him…" he pleaded, silently. "No…"

"_YAMI!" _He could even hear his voice, also pleading not to be taken.

"Why…"

"No, I don't want to! BIG BRO!" Yami gasped. That definitely wasn't an illusion. "YAMI!" That was _absolutely_ Yugi's voice! He was fighting, he was going to put up a fight before surrendering!

"Yugi, don't let them take you!" yelled Yami, hitting the door again. He punched it once, twice, thrice, as many times as his fists allowed him…

Until the door came down.

He didn't wait for it to fall before making his way to the main gate.

And effectively, there he was.

Yugi was surrounded by two couples that wanted to adopt him; however, he wouldn't allow them to even touch him, screaming and crying whenever they tried.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The roaring voice full of authority made them all stop immediately, with Yugi being the only one reacting.

"Y- Yami?" he said, not believing what was happening.

"Don't you _dare_ to even get close to him," he snapped, the authority gone and replaced by fury. "He's not going anywhere, because here is where he belongs."

Ryou seemed like he wanted to talk, confused by all the commotion, but let Yami finish.

"None of you will take him; he's staying here with his big brother…" he stopped briefly, and finally, "… with me," he ended.

Yugi, tears flowing swiftly down his face, grinned childishly, and ran towards where Yami was as the older one did the same.

When he was close enough, he took the child in his arms, carried him, and embraced him as if there was no tomorrow. Yugi hugged his brother back, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, the salty drops of water falling on his shoulder. Yami couldn't care less.

"Thank you," mumbled Yugi, tightening his grip. The older one, his arms still strongly held around him, murmured back:

"Remember that day when we met at that old swing?" The little one nodded slightly as his chin was resting on Yami's shoulder. "What did you ask me?"

"If you would be my big bro," answered Yugi, sniffling and wiping his nose. "And you promised me yes," he added, smiling widely.

"And I'm planning on keeping that promise." He softly kissed Yugi's head and hugged him tighter. "If you just hold on tight to me, I'll never let go," he said.

"You promise?" Yami didn't hesitate for even one second.

"I promise."

**Owari**

* * *

(A/N: All right, it was kind of crappy. I got it. Sowwy!! T.T Maybe it's not that bad, but I think it could've been better. Anyway, like I told you on the prequel to this one, I have yet another sequel! I still have to finish it, but it could be up before Friday... that is, if you guys wanna read it! :P

Man, if Ryou had only known that Yugi didn't want to be adopted... but that's what gives us some actiong, ne? And how the hell did Yami get locked inside the basement?! O.o Oh, well, writer's magic, I guess? XD Review, please! :D)


End file.
